Loki Laufeyson and Camila Martelli
by A.Passional.Love
Summary: Cami Martelli always knew she would love only one men, her twin. But one night she wanted to stay in, she got out. And her life got screwed up by meeting Loki Laufeyson.


This is my first story written in English (because part of me hopes that Tom Hiddleston would see it after my several insisting calls from Twitter). But for those who don't speak English very well or are too lazy to reed it I will post the Spanish version later. I was first thinking about writing a story about me and Loki or Elena and Loki. But then I thought, with the amazing page of fanfiction what stops me from writing a crossover between me, Elena, Loki and Rebakah (who I love very much). This story will be centered on me (and maybe then Elena or Rebekah). I will try to stick to facts of my ordinary life but then again, were speaking about places full of vampires and stuff and another full of mythic gods, so I better say that this is the life I live in my head every time I see Thor or Vampire Diaries. The only difference I will make is to have a twin brother because after I saw Cami from TO, and the story of her brother I kind of fell in love with the idea of having a twin. This brother is sort of like Cesare/Lucrezia types (from the Borgias) so don't be surprised if there are some intense scenes. The story is placed after Thor 2, and after Elena gets her humanity back. Only in this time, she and Rebekah remain friends and decide to get out of town because Elena couldn't deal with his brother passing and Rebekah followed.

Reference: N/A: Note of Author.

Chapter one: Mai Tai

I was reading again Pride and Prejudice under a tree. There was no doubt that it was my favorite book because she has read that book over a thousand times. I loved the way things were simpler in that era. No one would think in that time of vampires, werewolves, witches, hybrids, faeries, and stuff that today's writers' loves to tell. Of course none of those things were scientifically proved, so it was like they don't exist. But I had seen it. I knew they exist.

But I'm heading away from myself. To write the story I'm going to tell I need to go back a few months ago, when I finished my fourth year of high school worrying if I was going to pass the year because of the many subjects (4) I had to be evaluated in December and March (N/A: true fact :/). To me school was how could I say it? A little step I had to take in order to succeed as a writer (that is if I ever get out of Argentina or finish a story).

But my story doesn't have anything to do with school, I happened the summer of 2013/14. The summer I fell in love, almost got myself killed, and met Elena Gilbert, Rebekah Mikaelson, and Loki Laufeyson.

It was a hot evening back in Buenos Aires. I planned my evening on reading books and maybe see a new movie, but I found out very soon that this were the only two things I wasn't going to do on that Saturday. By lunch I had received a call from one of my best friends Rose, inviting me to sleep at her house given that her fathers were out of town. I was existed for this change of evening, so I finished lunch and got right away into the bus. Nevertheless when I though I had my whole evening planned, by watching movies (we saw Pride and Prejudice) and eating pizza, Rose thought it was going to be a good idea to hung out with Lily (a good friend from primary school) and go to the place she was working on: MAI TAI, the bar that changed my life. By then I couldn't even think that the evening would change that much, but surprises were coming to me, and one was named Loki Laufeyson.

When we got there with Rose and Lily, I remember I regretted going to Rose in the first place. This wasn't me. I was (I am) the kind of girl who loves reading at home. But that day was different. I didn't like talking about it, but that day was the birthday of someone I loved that was gone. Ever since his passing a whole new Cami burst into my body. I grieved, I had fun, or I pretended it was a day like any other. But this one in particular, I wanted to be rebel. To disobey my parents and go out with a friend. Of course by the minute I walked into Mai Tai, like I said, I wanted to go home. Rose and Lily stuck with me for a while but then I gave them permission to go dancing and ditch me. I started biting my nails when Loki saw me from the bar. He was like any other human but there was something different about him (N/A: The events of NY did happen in my story). I was sure I could recognize him from somewhere if he spoke but that theory was about to be proved wrong.

-Why are you here so lonely? - He asked sitting at my front chair.

-What makes you think I'm lonely?

-Don't answer a question with another question, it's rude.

What was ironic about that time, it was that at the beginning of this conversation I though he was an idiot.

-Fine. Just because I'm with no other company that myself doesn't mean I'm lonely

-What? Are you the kind of girl who sees spirits?

-Only if you are the kind of boy who considers himself like a god

He laughed.

-You'd be surprised.

I couldn't help but to laugh a little but then I took my distance position.

-What's your name?

-Cami

-OK Cami, I'm Loki, and you seem like you could use a drink.

He raised a hand to a woman with long black hair and strays of pink. She nodded and talked to the bartender.

-Who is that, your girlfriend?

He laughed again.

-No. That's Elena. She's just a friend. But tell me again, why are you lonely?

-Back to that huh-I giggled- actually today is not a really good day for me to be celebrating.

-Why?

-You go straight right? I'm not telling you.

-We can do two things, you can tell me now or you can tell me later, but you will tell.

-Why are you so interested about me?

-Maybe because you're like me.

-And why is that?

-You consider a disco the most boring place in the world.

-Then why are you here?

-As a favor to my friends. They wanted to go out and I pleased them.

-Then why can you please me?

-You're no friend. Maybe if I get to know you a little better I could spare you.

-Know me like what? My facebook and my phone?

-No. I don't use those stuffs, how about your address?

-Yeah like hell I'm giving my address to a stranger in a bar.

-But we are no strangers. We are Loki and Cami in a bar.

-Still. I need to get to know you a little better.

-That's not fare- You get to know me but I don't get to know you?

-Maybe you'll know me after I get to know you. C'mon Loki, I'm bored.

-Fine. But only if we play a game, sweet stranger, you ask, I tell, I ask, you tell.

I considered his offer for a little. I could tell him that it was OK, and get to know him, or I could ask my brother to pick me up.

-One rule. We save the question of why isn't a good day for me for later.

-Deal.

-OK. Let's start with the basics. What's your relationship with your family?

-Adopted. One brother, one father. Mother dead. I'm separated from them right now.

-Why?

-Not your turn to ask the question. How about your family.

-Divorced parents. A twin brother. Live most time with my grandma because the school is near. My turn, why are you separated from your family?

-Let's just say they though I was dead because I was in an accident. My family is very rich, so when I came back, the legacy had been passed to my brother. I pretended to be my father for a while but my brother found out, we fought and he threw me out.

-How cold-hearted. What had you done since them

It seemed that I had strike a vein because he didn't stop me. He then told me about how he found Elena and Rebekah, a blond girl dancing on the floor, and how they help him to get back on his feet. After we talked a little while he asked me the question I knew I had to answer.

-Why are you here so lonely?

-OK, you earned. Today it was the birthday of someone I used to know, and I can't congratulate him because he's dead for almost three years.

He nodded, but he didn't say he was sorry. Everyone had done that every time I tell the story. We stuck in silence for a while, and I remembered that was the time I started to consider him a friend. Of course I didn't know by then that I would also call him my enemy and my lover in the future.

Then, my friend Rose who had disappeared all night came to me feeling dizzy. Lily told me she was going to take her with her motorcycle, so I realized I needed a way out. It was late, so I knew my brother (my usual pick-up guy) would be asleep, so without asking Loki drove me home. After all, he had won my address. I felt asleep in the car so Loki pulled me up in his arms and knocked the door. He passed me to my brother, and the night was over.

So what do you think? Should I continue? Does anyone want to make a Spanish part? Leave me your thoughts with a review.


End file.
